Integrated circuits (IC) with image sensors are used in PC cameras and cell phones, for example. Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices have become popular IC image sensors, largely replacing charge-coupled devices (CCD). CMOS image sensors include passive pixel sensors (PPS) and active pixel sensors (APS). An APS includes at least one photodiode and an amplifier within each cell of the pixel array. The amplifier can be configured as a source follower driven by the pixel itself.